zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
World Map
A button with a map appears in the sidebar after reaching Level 20. The first shown map is the map of Amero Kingdom. The player has to beat half of the level of a location to unlock the nearby locations. Once a locations is unlocked it is shown on the map. Time Travels do not wipe the land marks of the maps. You can reach the world map by using the Frantic Frigate. To get the Frantic Frigate you have to complete the Challenge II (Level: 251-265) in Amero Kingdom. To open worlds 4 and 5 you need to get the Passports from challenge II (Level 731-755) in Talar Country. Worldmap Amero Kingdom Bob and his minions start their journey in the Amero Kingdom. It is the first and weakest kingdom. Amero kingdom is the only Kingdom which has a shop for unique items. The shop is called Item Dump. All events are integrated part of the Amero Kingdom. * Difficulty range: 1-400 * Locations: 20 * Total number of levels: 660 * Challenges: 2 Map Unique items * A SelfPhone * Frantic Frigate * A King's Crown Malgar Realm Malgar Realm is the second kingdom a player can reach using the Frantic Frigate. It has a high density of levels at the beginning and a lower density at the end. * Difficulty range: 51-600 * Locations: 12 * Total number of levels: 750 * Challenges: 6 Map Unique items * Evil 3D Printer * Magic Dagger * 1984 Spectral Vacuum * A King's Crown Talar Country Talar Country is the third kingdom and the last that does not require Passports. The location right before the King has much bigger number of levels than any other location in the Talar Country. * Difficulty range: 451-1000 * Locations: 17 * Total number of levels: 850 * Challenges: 2 Map Unique items * Power Necklace * Passports * A King's Crown Western Swamps Western Swamps is the fourth kingdom. To access this kingdom you need Passports. It has a high density of levels at the beginning and a lower density at the end. * Difficulty range: 800-2000 * Locations: 10 * Total number of Level: 2200 * Challenges: 3 Map Unique items * Skull Necklace * Magic Keg * Sextant * A King's Crown Death Volcano Death Volcano is the fifth and strongest kingdom. To access this kingdom you need Passports. * Difficulty range: 1500-3000 * Locations: 11 * Challenges: 3 Unique items * Black Necklace * A King's Crown Event Realms Big events have their own realms. These realms are not marked on the world map and the only way to get there is via a special Ancient Portal, that is located at the very beginning of the the Amero Kingdom. Halloween Realm This special area is accessible via the Ancient Halloween Portal added to the Amero Kingdom for the time of the event. The area has 4 locations and 6 challenges, each awarding the player with unique item after completing. Christmas Realm This special area is accessible via the Ancient Christmas Portal added to the Amero Kingdom for the time of the event. The area has 4 locations and 6 challenges, each awarding the player with unique item after completing. See also * The original thread on Kongregate's forum by IceWeaselX. Category:Map